


Dad, You're Going to be a Granddad

by castiel52



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, sheriff's gonna be a granddad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m the sheriff, for Christ’s sake! I don’t faint. Martin, on the other hand is a bit woozy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Finally written this one! XD \o/  
> Oh, I haven't edited this yet. Too lazy to do so and I have so much to sort out for school. T_T

Stiles and Derek were lying on Derek’s bed—soon to be _their_ bed—panting, basking in the post-coital haze of their lovemaking. Stiles was still lying on top of Derek and the older man was still inside him. It was the first time that they had some alone time to actually _make love_.

 

“I never, want to leave this bed. Ever again.” Stiles panted, making Derek laugh softly. The older man ran a hand up and down Stiles’ spine, making the younger man sigh in contentment and nuzzle lightly against Derek’s chest.

 

It was really peaceful, right at that moment. Actually, everything has been peaceful since the alpha pack two years ago. Stiles was now studying Art and Design at Berkeley, which was a two-hour drive from home. He would be a second year student in the incoming semester roughly three weeks from now. He decided to take online classes, though, as to not raise questions the moment his belly has grown big with Derek’s child.

 

“I think your dad will shoot me.” Derek suddenly broke the silence, just when Stiles was almost falling asleep.

 

Stiles’ head snapped up from its peaceful position from Derek’s chest. He looked at the older man with raised eyebrows and said, “Why would he shoot you? He knows we’re together and he knows we have a very, _very_ healthy sex life, knowing the frequency and length of my stay in your house.”

 

“Stiles, you’re _pregnant_.” Derek said slowly, emphasizing the word pregnant as if Stiles didn’t know that already.

 

“And you’re a werewolf. I don’t see how pointing out the obvious will make my dad shoot you.”

 

“Stiles, you’re nineteen—”

 

“Turning twenty!”

 

“Okay, nineteen-going-twenty, and you’re pregnant. With _my_ child.”

 

Stiles paused for a while, blinked once, twice, thrice, and said, “Yeah, he probably will.”

 

“And he doesn’t even know that we mated on your eighteenth birthday. That’s technically getting married without his consent.” Derek reasoned, making the younger man think for a while. He watched as realization dawned upon Stiles; emotions shifting from understanding to sheepish, which, confused Derek.

 

“Actually, uh,” Stiles started and sat up, making them both bite their lower lips to hold a moan as the younger man moved. He couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes. “I told him that we’ve mated when I turned eighteen. I just, uh, forgot to tell you?” he shrugged and worried his lower lip with his teeth. Derek simply raised his eyebrows at him then laughed loudly when the younger man flushed. Stiles pouted.

 

“Well,” Derek started as he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, “considering I’m still alive, that’s one bullet I survived.” Stiles snorted with a cheeky grin. “I now only have to worry about the knocking you up apart before you even graduate college. How many bullets do you think your dad will put on me?”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, as if he was actually wondering how much the sheriff would shoot Derek. Then, after a few seconds of thinking he said, “Nah. I don’t think he’ll shoot you. I’m pretty sure he told me that he wanted grand kids at some point.” Stiles started caressing Derek’s chest, gliding his hands up and down his muscled form, dragging his fingers on each nipple, making the older man moan and harden inside him. “Besides,” Stiles started (and really? He could still talk while Derek was starting to feel hot and bothered again?) “I’m sure my dad wouldn’t try or desire to kill _my mate_.”

 

With the way Stiles said ‘my mate’, Derek just had to sit up and capture the younger man’s lips with his own. And round two began soon after.

 

0===0

 

Derek has Stiles pressed right against his side on the couch, asleep, as he rubbed his mate’s starting-to-swell-ever-so-slightly belly. Stiles was three months pregnant already but they haven’t told the sheriff. They tried to tell him, but the timing was always bad; either the sheriff was tired and needed rest and promised to talk when he wakes up that the couple eventually forgets or the pack needed them (or one of them) for something. They both decided that it was best that they were both going to be present when they tell the sheriff. Oh, and another reason why they can’t tell the sheriff was because of Peter. Actually, Peter is the _main_ reason they couldn’t find time to tell the sheriff. Like right now, as Peter barreled into the front door with some shopping bags in his hands.

 

Derek glared at his uncle when the older Hale dropped the bags on the coffee table in front of Derek. Blocking the TV in the process. The fucker.

 

Peter simply raised an eyebrow at his nephew’s glare, clearly unimpressed and unaffected. Derek, then, settled on asking his uncle with his eyebrows, silently asking what the things Peter bought were. “These are stuff for the baby.”

 

Derek leaned forward, slowly so he would not dislodge his mate from his side, and peered over the almost open paper bag closest to him. It had a few shirts, shorts, socks and hats for a baby with colors that ranged between blue, pink, white, yellow and black. He leaned back again and looked at his uncle skeptically and said, “We don’t even know the baby’s gender yet.”

 

“These clothes are unisexual, dear nephew of mine.”

 

“Stiles isn’t even due for six months.” Derek countered.

 

“Pfft.” Peter started with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Doesn’t matter. It’s best to be prepared.”

 

It was really starting to freak Derek out because even though Peter has always been known as someone excited for a child’s birth in their family, he was never _this_ excited that he has been buying baby stuff three months in (well, earlier than three months, actually). The earliest month he has ever bought something for a baby, before the fire, was when his wife, Amelia, got pregnant with their first child, Anthony. Amelia was four and a half months pregnant and Peter started buying everything that was needed by a baby. It wasn’t even the normal amount of baby things an excited or prepared parent bought. From a crib to what utensils the baby would someday use were bought. The freaky thing was that all of the clothes he bought were a perfect fit for his oldest. But now he was doing it again.

 

The first thing Peter gave them, after they told the pack of Stiles’ pregnancy, was a pale blue onesie with angel wings at the back and “Daddy’s wittle angel” written in front. It was once Anthony’s and Derek could see in his uncle’s eyes how hard it was to remember his son. It was even harder to get it out of its hiding place because it was the last thing his uncle had of his son, the one thing that did not perish with the fire all those years ago.

 

“The sheriff doesn’t even know yet.” Derek reasoned, once again.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and said, “But _I_ do. Your mate’s pup is my nephew, grandnephew? Grandniece?” Peter wondered, since it was decided by the couple that they want the baby’s gender to be a surprise; that was why they had one name for a girl and another for a boy.

 

Then, as if he realized that he and their cub were mentioned, Stiles stirred and started to wake. Derek watched his mate with fascination as Peter waited for his nephew’s mate to be fully awake. Stiles blinked a few times, shut his eyes tightly as he stretched with a groan. He blinked once, twice, and then rubbed his eyes, willing the sleep away. He perked up when he saw the shopping bags on the table and leaned down to take a peak. Stiles was the only one, between the two of them, who was excited about the things Peter has bought for their cub. Traitor.

 

“Are these for the cub?” Stiles asked, looking up at Peter. Somehow, in the span of two years, Peter, Stiles and Lydia have become close. Lydia was able to move past the things Peter has done to her. Derek can tell that at times, Stiles still found it weird that he was more in tuned with the oldest living Hale than Derek was. He knew Stiles always thought that Derek and Peter would be more in tuned with each other, because they were blood related but somehow, because of their high intellect and natural sarcasm, Stiles and Peter got along well in the end. Especially since it has been cleared that Peter wasn’t crazy anymore.

 

“Yes.” Peter responded with fondness and amusement in his tone as Stiles looked at the clothes. Derek can practically smell his uncle’s smugness as Stiles unfolded, looked and cooed, and folded the clothes again then put it down on the table.

 

“Ooh. I like this!” Stiles exclaimed as he turned and raised a white onesie with a howling baby wolf in front, showing the article of clothing to his mate. He then turned it around to show Derek what was written at the back. ”I’m an alpha. AWOOO!” was written in black, capital and bold letters. Derek simply raised a skeptical brow, making Stiles’ smile grow wider, lean close to him to give him a peck on the lips.

 

After Stiles was done looking at everything Peter has bought, they all started to put them back in their respective bags. Peter picked all the bags up and said, “I’ll put these in the nursery.” making Derek’s eyes widen because he hasn’t told Stiles that the nursery has been done for almost a week now. Okay, so maybe Peter wasn’t the only one who was super excited about it. But he was (is) the father of the child, god damn it! He has the right to be ecstatic. And besides, the nursery should always be finished the earliest, right? Right? Right.

 

“Okay.” Stiles said absentmindedly and cuddled closer to Derek. Then, as if realizing what the oldest Hale has said, he straightened and turned his head to look at Peter. “Wait. I thought the nursery isn’t done yet?”

 

“Ask your mate.” Peter shouted from the top of the stairs, simply for Stiles’ benefit. Derek really, _really_ wanted to slash his uncle’s throat for a second time.

 

Stiles turned to look at him with a raised brow but didn’t say anything else. He simply leaned back down and pushed Derek on the couch so that he could lie on his mate’s chest.

 

0===0

 

 “OH MY GOD, WHERE’S STILES?!” Allison squealed and went past Derek when he opened the door that afternoon. Chris nodded his acknowledgment of him as he stepped inside. It was a really good thing that their mutual deal has become an actual friendship in the end. They both protect Beacon Hills from anything supernatural and at the same time, they protect each other.

 

“So how the hell did you knock Stiles up?” There was only amusement and curiosity in Chris’ voice when he asked.

 

“I honestly have no idea how that happened.” Derek replied dumbly, as he and Chris walked to the living room to see Allison talking away while Stiles stared at her, dumbfounded. It was a nice change of role. Chris chuckled behind him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re pregnant?” Allison asked with wide eyes, hands a gentle touch on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Because I was waiting for you to go home?” Stiles replied, as if it was an obvious thing.

 

“You could’ve called me.” And, oh no. Derek knows that that voice of Allison’s always made _anyone_ feel guilty. Even him. Though, surprisingly, Stiles seemed to be immune to it.

 

“I wanted to tell you in person, so.” Stiles said solemnly and held Allison’s wrists, keeping her hands on his shoulders, then said with all the cheer he could muster, “Allison, I’m pregnant!” with a smile that seemed even brighter than the sun.

 

Derek could vaguely here a choke from behind him, knowing it was Chris trying to hold his laughter, as Allison glared at Stiles. It wasn’t very effective because Allison was (is) an actual Disney princess; even Derek can vouch for that.

 

“Does the sheriff know?” Chris asked as he sat on one of the smaller couches by his daughter’s side while Derek sat beside his mate to wrap an arm around him.

 

“Not yet.” Derek replied as he absentmindedly laid a hand on Stiles’ now slightly obvious baby bump without his hoodie on. “But we have to tell him before the week ends. Stiles has been showing the signs and symptoms. We’re pretty lucky that I was always there or the sheriff was either asleep or at work when Stiles starts dry heaving. And I’m pretty sure it’ll be harder to hide this baby bump from the sheriff.” Derek explained as his hand started to rub soothing circles on Stiles’ baby bump, making his mate hum in contentment. Chris simply hummed as Allison looked at Stiles’ stomach in awe, as if she just now realized that Stiles actually has a baby bump.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Stiles asked, all of a sudden, with a pout. It was obvious that both Chris and Allison were holding their laughter.

 

“Of course not.” Derek replied and gave his mate’s lips a soft peck. Stiles simply huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I thought you guys weren’t supposed to be back at least until three days from now?” Stiles asked, addressing the two hunters.

 

“We weren’t.” Chris grumbled with a roll of his eyes but everyone in the room knew that his annoyance was halfhearted.

 

“But then Scott called and he slipped and told me that you were pregnant.” Allison continued cheerfully, making Stiles roll his eyes and say commentaries about Scott’s lack of ability to keep a secret. “So is it a baby boy, or a baby girl?” Allison asked enthusiastically, as if she was the one pregnant; all wide eyes and bright smile.

 

Stiles shrugged and snuggled close to Derek. “We want it to be a surprise. Although we already prepared names when the baby comes out.” At Allison’s questioning look, he continued, “If it’s a boy, we’ll name him Greg Martin then Mary Kristine if it’s a girl.”

 

“After your parents.” Allison said with a soft smile which the couple returned with a nod.

 

0===0

 

“I hope your dad won’t shoot me.” Derek said for nth time that night as they waited for the sheriff in the Stilinski household living room. After finally being able to get away from Peter, with the help of Chris, they were finally able to have the chance to talk to the sheriff together. Derek was nervous because he knocked up the sheriff’s teenage son. And _only_ son at that. Stiles was quite certain that his father wouldn’t shoot his mate.

 

“I don’t think he will. And even if he does, I’m pretty sure his gun isn’t loaded with wolfsbane bullets.” Stiles replied from where his head was pillowed on Derek’s lap. Derek’s face looked horrified with the younger man’s admission, making the younger man chuckle softly. “Relax big guy,” Stiles said and patted his mate’s chest reassuringly, “I’m pretty sure dad’s already been suspicious—he’s the sheriff for a reason—and he hasn’t said anything yet.” Then, as if on cue, Derek heard the cruiser on its way to the Stilinski household.

 

“You’re dad will be here any minute.” Derek said as he played with Stiles’ growing hair. The younger man simply hummed and snuggled closer to Derek.

 

A few moments passed, the sound of the cruiser getting into the driveway was heard. The sheriff came in not long after.

 

Derek and Stiles both greeted the sheriff as he came into the living room. The sheriff nodded his acknowledgment as he put his things down on the table in the hallway. “What’s up?” He asked, something that has become a habit already.

 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, silently communicating about the best way to tell the sheriff about Stiles’ pregnancy. Derek can sense the sheriff’s curiosity as he leaned his side on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. Stiles sat up and Derek turned his body slightly so they would be both looking at the sheriff.

 

“There are no supernatural mishaps I have to be worried about, right?” The sheriff asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’ve been having the suspicion that the two of you are hiding something, I just can’t figure out yet. But I’m pretty sure you’d tell me if it has something to do with the supernatural.”

 

Derek and Stiles glanced at each other once more, before finally settling their gazes on the sheriff. “It kind of does, but not in a bad way.” Derek explained as he wrapped an arm around Stiles.

 

At the sheriff’s raised eyebrows, Stiles took a deep breath and stood up, followed by Derek, and unzipped his hoodie to show the obvious baby bump as he said slowly and softly, “Dad, I’m pregnant.”

 

The sheriff stared. And stared. Then laughed loudly, head thrown back, making the couple glance warily at each other. When the sheriff has finally sobered up, he said, “Seriously. I’m pretty sure you’re male, son. What is it, really? You can remove whatever it is that’s inside your shirt now.”

 

The couple glanced at each other once more, more nervous than before. Stiles walked slowly towards his dad, Derek followed behind him with a hand on his lower back. He raised the hem of his shirt, showing his baby bump to his dad. Again, the sheriff stared for a long moment then looked up at his son. His face was unreadable except for the clear confusion in his eyes. Stiles offered him a small smile and said, “Congratulations dad! You’re going to be a granddad!”

 

The sheriff swayed, ever so slightly, making the two men worry. “Sheriff?” Derek asked after a long while. “Sheriff.”

 

“Dad!” Stiles yelled, making his dad snap out of the stupor he suddenly found himself in. The sheriff placed his middle finger and thumb on his temples, massaging his head, as he walked towards the couch the couple occupied earlier. “You okay?” the sheriff looked at his son blankly. “Well, at least you’re taking it better than Scott did.” At the sheriff’s questioning gaze, he continued, “Scott fainted.”

 

“I’m the sheriff, for Christ’s sake! I don’t faint.” The sheriff replied firmly. Then, as he moved to sit down, he paused and added in a more of a squeak way, “Martin, on the other hand is a bit woozy.” then flopped down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV with wide eyes.

 

Stiles and Derek glanced at each other, silently hoping that the sheriff wouldn’t have a heart attack. They slowly made their way towards the sheriff. Stiles sat down beside his father while Derek sat on the arm of the couch, just behind his mate. “So…?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

 

“So…?” The sheriff mimicked as he looked back at his son.

 

“Are you okay with it?” Stiles asked slowly, now worried of his father’s reaction.

 

The sheriff blinked a few times, as if clearing a fog from his sight. A few more moments passed, he sighed softly and said. “I think so. I mean, werewolves exist, nephilim’s are real and you and your mom were one. I guess I’m just caught off guard that my _teenage_ _son_ would get knocked up. I always thought I won’t have to worry about you being a pregnant teenager.” He paused for a moment and let a few short moments of silence pass, then asked the question that has been bugging him when they told him that Stiles was pregnant. “How did it happen, anyway?”

 

“Werewolf.” Derek said with a raise of his hand.

 

“Nephilim.” Stiles quickly followed with a shrug.

 

“Ah.” The sheriff nodded, knowing that it was explanation enough. “What about school?”

 

“I’ll take online classes until the baby’s born. I’ve earned enough in the library and my blog’s starting to earn me some money, so.” Stiles said with another shrug, making it obvious that they had planned almost everything.

 

“Well,” the sheriff started after a few moments of silence, “congratulations on being parents.” He smiled at the two of them, warm and fond.

 

Both Stiles and Derek smiled widely at him. “Congratulations on being a granddad.” Stiles said to his father and hugged him tight. The sheriff rolled his eyes. Derek simply chuckled.


	2. We're Gonna be Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek, Derek I think the baby’s coming.” Stiles said with panic in his eyes.
> 
> “What?” Derek asked dumbly, blinking once, twice, thrice.
> 
> Stiles pulled the front off his shirt and said with a growl through gritted teeth, “I’m going into labor. Call Alan and Melissa.” He didn’t even know his mate could actually growl like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! BWAHAHAHAHA! XD
> 
> Although I haven't edited this yet. None of my work is edited. Too lazy. XD

After they told the sheriff of Stiles’ pregnancy, and after it has sunk in that _yes, sheriff, you will be a granddad_ , the sheriff started to spout things about safe sex, and using condoms, and _For God’s sake, Stiles, you’re dating a werewolf! You should’ve known better!_ which simply succeeded on making Stiles roll his eyes while Derek listened attentively to his mate’s father. Everything the sheriff said basically translated into ‘I told you so’s’, even though Derek was pretty sure that the ‘use protection’ warning from the sheriff back then started out as a joke to make him and Stiles uncomfortable, since, werewolf and virgin. You know who is who.

 

Everything was peaceful as the start of a new semester came.

 

Isaac, Scott and Allison decided to go to the community college in Beacon Hills after they graduated high school. Allison was needed by her father, being only the two hunters left, to do the things the wolves were restrained to do, and took Education as her course, majoring on teaching primary level. Scott didn’t want to leave his job as Dr. Deaton’s assistant and decided to take Veterinary while Isaac simply didn’t want to leave and took Literature, Major in Western Literature. Lydia went to MIT with Danny; Lydia took Chemical Engineering while Danny took Computer Science. Jackson decided that he wanted to go to college on the following semester so they had Danny change his identity into Jackson Hale, a distant cousin of Derek’s. He would be applying somewhere in California but far enough that no one would be suspicious to see the announced dead Jackson Whittemore walking around. It was a really good thing that Danny was let in on the secret during the alpha pack debacle.

 

Stiles was successfully enrolled online and has been reading in advance during the final week of summer. Derek finally had the courage to ask Stiles to move in with him in the renovated Hale house since he was there most of the time anyway. The sheriff gave them his blessings with the compromise that he could visit any time he wanted, which was okay with Derek. He gave the sheriff a key to the house.

 

So, yes, everything was fine as Stiles grew bigger with their cub. A pair of steady heartbeat was what Derek fell asleep to every night when Stiles has moved in.

 

Derek was on the front porch while his mate slept on _their_ bed. It was still early, but his family has always been early risers. They liked watching the sun come out of the horizon and the chill bite of dawn. He has his eyes closed as he listened to the forest around him, taking in everything. He can hear his uncle’s footsteps approach the front door, then the sound of said door open and close. Peter walked towards him, slowly, then sat down beside him. They were silent for a while until Derek finally opened his eyes and broke the silence.

 

“He’s not Anthony, you know.” Peter just remained silent, but Derek knew his uncle needed some time to think.

 

Finally, Peter inhaled deeply, held the breath in, and slowly released the air he held for a short while. “I know.” Derek looked at his uncle, waiting for him to continue. Peter finally turned his head to look at his nephew. “But there’s nothing wrong with treating him like he is.”

 

Derek felt the guilt he hasn’t felt in a while. “Uncle…”

 

“Derek.” Peter cut off firmly. He seemed to know that his nephew was going back to having a guilt-trip. “It wasn’t your fault. You were a kid and she took advantage of you.”

 

“I should have never been that stupid.” Derek bit out, hating himself even more no matter how much Stiles and the pack reassured him that he wasn’t at fault. Everyone except Peter, Stiles and Lydia, were quite surprised to find out that Kate somehow used him as a bridge to destroy the Hale house. But everyone except for Peter did all the reassurances.

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe it was supposed to happen?” Peter asked in a quiet but firm voice. Derek took in a deep breath. “Maybe Kate was supposed to use you and kill everyone so that I could go feral in time, kill my own niece,” there was venom with the way he said those words because just like Derek, there was guilt in him but not in the way Derek had the guilt destroy him, “bite Scott so that Stiles could run with us? So that you can learn from a mistake and actually trust the wolf inside you?”

 

His uncle was right. Despite his wolf being a big part of him since he was young, he never depended on instinct. He believed in using his head, what his intelligence could do. Derek was by no means stupid, being third best in class, but he was never instinctual until recently. He trusted the instinct to stay and help Scott. He trusted the instinct to build a new pack to depend Beacon Hills because it has always been in the Hale pack’s protection. He trusted his instinct to mate with Stiles.

 

“Maybe. I just.” Derek sighed and closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them, he continued in a soft voice, “I never thought my intellect would be my downfall. In my head, Kate would make an amazing mate because she was smart, strong, and handled herself well. She didn’t need constant protection. My wolf hated her, though.” He looked at his uncle to see his reaction. Peter simply tilted his head to one side and nodded, urging him to tell him more. Derek looked away and sighed softly. “I pushed the wolf aside, thinking using my head would be the best decision. And that led to my whole family being burned.” Derek clenched his jaw as he recalled the smell of fire and bodies burning, the screams he could still hear whenever his eyes closed. He and Laura got there too late from school despite the fact that they ran as quickly as they could.

 

“But you learned your lesson, didn’t you?” Peter asked quietly after a long silence.

 

“Yeah.” Derek huffed softly.

 

“And now you can become a better alpha.” Peter reassured. The silence went on for a while, just the sounds of the various animals could be heard.

 

“Do you know why your dad became the alpha and not Matt, who was the oldest among us, Hale brothers?” Peter asked after a while. Derek looked at his uncle and shook his head. “Because Matt was more on using his brain, not instinct. The only time he used his instinct was when he chose a mate because even his head had to agree that Sarah would be perfect for him.

 

“Your dad has always been instinctual, he trusted his wolf more than anything else, leading him to just decisions. Matt knew this, that’s why he never fought for the role of an alpha when our father passed away. That was why the Hale pack continued to flourish, despite the death of the best alpha it ever had.

 

“The same thing happened for you and Laura. If you were the instinctual one, you would have been trained to become the alpha, not Laura. It just so happen that Laura was the oldest descendant of the current alpha.” Peter explained to his nephew, his only living family member by blood.

 

Derek didn’t know what to say, so he simply remained quiet. After a few more silent moments passed, Derek muttered a soft, “Thanks.” When his uncle made a noise of confusion, he elaborated. “For not blaming me.”

 

“Thank you, for letting me in _your_ pack.” Peter replied. Derek could hear the omitted words— _even though I killed your sister_. He couldn’t really blame his uncle for killing what his feral mind saw as threat. And now that they were past everything that happened, Derek really believed that everything would be okay.

 

0===0

 

Derek stood by Isaac’s door as he watched Stiles comfort the younger werewolf. Isaac still tended to have nightmares, even after years of being a werewolf and knowing that his father would not be able to hurt him anymore. Then Erica and Boyd’s death were additional nightmares to him because he was the one who found their bodies, mutilated beyond recognition if one could not scent them. Only Stiles’ presence and comfort could calm him down, help him momentarily forget his nightmares, his fears.

 

 Stiles was stroking Isaac’s hair softly as he sang in a quiet voice. His voice has always comforted the little _pup_ , and that never ceased to amaze Derek. He knew his mate would make an amazing father for their incoming cub.

 

_But only love can say—try again or walk away_

 

Isaac sighed in contentment as he snuggled closer to Stiles, tightening his grip on his alpha’s mate. Derek can see the small smile on his mate’s face as he continued to stroke Isaac’s head.

 

_But I believe for you and me_

_The sun will shine one day_

_So I’ll just play my part_

_And pray you’ll have a change of heart_

 

Stiles wriggled slightly, trying to get comfortable due to his already growing baby bump. Isaac didn’t seem to be bothered by the movement at all.

 

_But I can’t make you see it through_

_That’s something only love can do_

 

As Derek watched his mate comfort Isaac, he couldn’t help but fall in love with him a little more. After everything settled, just a little more than two years ago, Stiles turned out to be really good with the pack, the pups and Derek was grateful for that; to find a mate so suiting to lead a pack with him, to care for the pack. He was glad he finally learned to follow his wolf’s instincts.

 

_I know if I could find the words_

_To touch you deep inside_

_You'd give our dream just one more chance_

_Don't let this be our good-bye_

 

As Stiles finished the song and Isaac finally fell asleep, Derek finally walked inside the room sat by Stiles’ other side. He ran a hand from the pup’s forehead and through his hair. It was always a relief to still see the innocent boy he first saw.

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed his temple and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to sleep on Isaac’s bed.

 

0===0

 

Derek can see that Stiles was getting more and more agitated as is due date got closer. He knew his mate didn’t particularly like feeling worthless, that was why he stopped coddling him too much the moment Stiles snapped at him.

 

(“For fuck’s sake, Derek! I’m pregnant, not disabled! I don’t need you to baby me too much.”)

 

He watched how Isaac would assist Stiles going up and down the stairs and everywhere else he would go if he was not at school. Stiles was letting it slip because Isaac was obviously the favorite one, and it was obvious to Derek.

 

Scott was a whole other thing. Whenever he visited, he would give Stiles dozens of lectures of what he should and should not eat. He gave everything Stiles needed; from the remote to his phone (which was on the bedside table, by the bed, where Stiles was sitting on).

 

Allison (probably from being female), was somewhat like Scott but more subtle. She never babied Stiles too much which was an obviously an okay to Stiles’ book, Derek can tell. Allison obviously knew that Stiles hated being a damsel in distress, that’s why she let him choose which moment he wanted to be coddled.

 

Derek, at first, thought that he was going against all of his instincts to provide for his mate. But, as it turned out, the wolf knew just what his mate needed, that was why he stopped coddling his mate too much, knowing that it distressed the younger man.

 

The older ones—namely the Sheriff, Chris, Melissa, and Peter—simply let the pack take care of Stiles. They didn’t really want to deal with an emotionally unstable, pregnant (male!) teenager. Peter was amused, the Sheriff was nervous, Chris didn’t have much of a reaction, while Melissa waited excitedly for the due date. But for now, Derek just had to keep his mate’s temper under control so that he would not snap at Isaac and Scott. Most probably at Scott.

 

0===0

 

Derek and Stiles were watching some crappy TV show while Peter went out to buy some more things for the baby. (Seriously, though, Derek wondered when his uncle will stop buying various stuff for the baby. He wasn’t even the father.) Stiles was curled up against Derek’s side, arms wrapped around his mate’s middle while Derek’s own arm was wrapped over his shoulders.

 

Stiles was getting clingy as his due date approached and Derek understood that because his mate needed him. It was basically instinct to a werewolf’s pregnant mate (especially an alpha’s) to seek his/her mate. The only problem was that Stiles being clingy felt like Stiles being sexy. Or seductive. Or anything else synonymous to that term. But he didn’t really want to have sex because he preferred Derek being inside him rather than just getting each other off. There are times that Derek wondered if it was really Stiles who was the teenager and not him, at the moment.

 

Derek was turned on, he was not afraid to admit that, but he couldn’t make love to his mate because Stiles was so close to his due date that it was possible for the baby to come any day now and Stiles didn’t want to so much for the time being. Stiles’ mouth—his teeth and tongue, fuck!—was driving Derek insane. He was rock hard and he couldn’t do anything about it. Stiles would get pissed off at him if he tried to do anything (which has usually led to Derek wondering who was really the alpha between him and Stiles).

 

As Derek tried his best not to moan and just focus on the TV, Stiles’ mouth on his neck suddenly stopped. He could feel his mate tensing just the slightest bit and looked at him. Stiles’ brows were furrowed but his eyes were wide. Suddenly, Stiles gasped loudly, and it was far from a pleasured one.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Derek asked softly and turned his body to fully face his mate, erection slowly being forgotten. Stiles groaned and a pained expression crossed his face, sending warning bells to Derek. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He roamed his hands over Stiles, looking for the cause of his mate’s distress.

 

“Derek.” Stiles gasped.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Stiles groaned once more. Derek waited for a short while for a response. He knew Stiles didn’t want him to be _too_ overprotective.

 

“Derek, Derek I think the baby’s coming.” Stiles said with panic in his eyes.

 

“What?” Derek asked dumbly, blinking once, twice, thrice.

 

Stiles pulled the front off his shirt and said with a growl through gritted teeth, “I’m going into labor. Call Alan and Melissa.” He didn’t even know his mate could actually growl like that. “Derek.” Stiles growled once more, snapping Derek out of his trance.

 

Derek shot up and grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter (how did it get there?!), calling Melissa first, who promised to be there quickly. It was a good thing she took a week of leave from the hospital to be able to assist on delivering the baby. After calling her, he called Deaton next, who assured to be there as soon as possible. Derek then called the sheriff, a snap decision he made. As he talked, he could hear the sheriff moving around, obviously rushing to get to the Hale house. He decided to simply text Scott, Isaac, Allison, Peter, and Chris that Stiles was finally going into labor and get to the Hale house as soon as class was over for the first three. He then informed Lydia, Jackson, and Danny that the baby was coming.

 

“Derek!” He heard Stiles scream from the living room. He rushed to his mate and let his phone drop on the counter once more. For some reason, he has never felt more thrilled and tensed at the same time. He was so excited to see their cubs but so afraid for his mate’s wellbeing.

 

“What do you need?” Derek asked as kneeled down in front of his mate and rubbed Stiles’ swollen belly while one hand cupped Stiles’ face.

 

“Deaton and Ms. McCall.” Stiles gasped as he tried (and unfortunately failed) to labor his breathing.

 

“They’re on their way.” Derek replied, not really knowing what to do.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles growled once more as another wave of pain shot through him. That was when Peter came rushing through the door, dropping some bags by the door. Derek didn’t really know how his uncle got home that fast.

 

“Let’s take him to of one the guest bedrooms.” Peter said, out of breath, as he moved to hook one of Stiles’ arms around his neck, urging Derek to do the same. They haven’t even taken five steps when Stiles moaned in pain, making Derek panic even more. “Will you let Derek carry you?” Peter asked Stiles softly. Stiles simply nodded. Peter looked at Derek, nodding at him once.

 

Derek bent down and put an arm under Stiles’ knees and carried him bridal style. He and Peter rushed to one of the guest bedrooms downstairs then slowly and gently put Stiles down the bed. Stiles was starting to sweat. As Derek was about to turn and ask his uncle to get a washcloth, Peter was already carrying one. Derek nodded his thanks and started dabbing the cloth on his mate’s face.

 

Derek didn’t know how much time has passed, but he can now here the distinct rumble of the sheriff’s cruiser, a few more moments, Melissa and Deaton’s cars were heard. Derek, knowing that they were close, relaxed a little. As the sheriff parked in the driveway, Chris’ car was finally heard.

 

Peter seemed to have let the sheriff in, because the next thing Derek knew, the sheriff was standing by the doorway, staring at his son.

 

“How’s he holding up?” Derek heard him ask. Just when he was about to respond, Peter snorted before he answered, “Not very good.” The sheriff sighed softly and walked towards him. He felt the sheriff’s hand land on his shoulder, taking his attention away from his mate. Derek had no idea how he looked like, but the sheriff chuckled softly and said, “Breathe, Derek. He’ll be fine.” He then realized that the sheriff was actually asking about him, not Stiles. Derek nodded jerkily and looked back at his mate.

 

A few more moments passed, Deaton and Melissa finally came in. they were setting up some hospital equipments that Derek vaguely recalled when he studied in Med school in New York back then. He knew how woman pregnancy worked and when it came to humans. But he didn’t know how male pregnancy did, especially if the child’s a werewolf. His mother explained enough that it was _very_ different from the way human females deliver their children.

 

Deaton, though, seemed to really know what he was about to do. Melissa was taught of what she had to do a few months back to assist Deaton.

 

“Derek, I need you to leave for a while. You won’t be in control of your wolf once Stiles go in to labor.” Deaton explained calmly as he put a surgical cap on. Derek didn’t even realize that he and Melissa were now wearing lab coats. Derek nodded reluctantly and stood up. The sheriff ushered him out with a hand on his shoulder. Peter was asked to stay to assist for a while; removing Stiles’ clothes and then lifting him up for cleaner sheets to be placed under him. Both Deaton and Melissa sterilized their hands then put some surgical gloves on as Derek watched from outside for a short while. When Peter was finally told to go out as well, he pulled the door shut behind him. He squeezed Derek’s other shoulder, the one where the sheriff’s wasn’t placed and gave him a small smile.

 

“Let’s go outside. You might lose yourself the moment you smell the blood.” Peter advised, taking his nephew with him and leaving the sheriff behind. Derek was very reluctant to go, but he knew how werewolves tend to lose themselves whenever their mates were in distress; giving birth or not.

 

As Peter ushered Derek out the front door, Chris was just getting out of his car. “How’s Stiles?” He asked as he approached the two Hale men. Chris has somehow gotten fond of Stiles, seeing him as the son he never had.

 

“He’s good. They just sedated him before we left.” Peter replied as he kept a hand on Derek’s shoulder, keeping him grounded. “You might need to get inside. The sheriff’s alone in there, might need someone to talk to.” Chris nodded.

 

Peter took Derek for a run. He didn’t know how long he and his uncle have been running but, when they got back inside, he could hear Deaton saying that the baby’s head was out. Derek rushed towards the guest room Stiles was in, he could saw the sheriff and Chris talking to each other. Isaac was there as well, his class being done around half an hour ago, leaning against the wall and looking slightly agitated.

 

Derek walked in front of the door, waiting for his cub, _their_ cub. Just then, the wail of a baby was heard. Derek’s heart almost skipped a beat and he quickly got inside. Stiles was still asleep as Deaton Melissa stitched him up. Deaton was cleaning their cub.

 

After Stiles was stitched up and cleaned, and the cub cleaned and wrapped in a white cloth, Deaton walked over to him as he walked towards the doctor, meeting him halfway, and handed the little cub to him. Derek took his child gently, cradling the little cub against his chest. He smiled softly, quite in disbelief, wondering how he got such a perfect mate and a perfect little cub.

 

“What would name _him_?” Deaton finally asked as Derek swayed from left to right.

 

 _Him_. Derek looked up, his smile widening a little. “Greg Martin.” He replied then looked back down at their little boy.

 

He felt the sheriff squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw that the sheriff had a small smile on his face, knowing where Derek and Stiles got the name.

 

Stiles started moaning softly, hopefully waking up. As his mates chocolate brown orbs was seen, Derek realized that he wanted to give Stiles, much, much more. Right then and there, he decided to ask Stiles the question that was very important to humans.

 

“We better leave them for the mean time.” Peter said, ushering them out of the room. The sheriff gave Derek’s shoulder one final squeeze then shut the door behind him after they left.

 

Derek walked towards his mate, who was now waking up. Stiles smiled at him when he saw him, cradling their little boy in his arms. “Greg or Krissy?” Stiles asked. He made the nickname Krissy up on his fifth month of pregnancy.

 

“Greg.” Derek said with a smile and laid in bed beside his mate, his upper back resting by the headboard.

 

Stiles smiled and Derek lowered their little boy so Stiles could see him. “Hey, sweetheart.” Stiles started quietly. “I’m your other daddy. I carried you inside me for nine months.” He stroked the baby boy’s head gently, making him yawn widely. Both Derek and Stiles chuckled softly. “Has he opened his eyes yet?” Stiles asked softly, probably due to the medication.

 

“Not yet. But,” Derek started and bent his head to look at the small slits of their child’s barely half open eyes. “it looks bluish with some grey, just like mine was. His eyes would probably be green with some shades, if that’s the case.” He explained and looked back down at his mate. Stiles has a soft smile on his face as he stared at him. “What?” Derek asked with a soft scowl.

 

“Nothing. I just forget sometimes that you went to normal college and actually went to med school.” Stiles replied, his smile still intact.

 

“Well.” Derek shrugged then leaned down to give Stiles’ lips a soft peck. “Marry me.” Derek whispered against his lips. Derek’s eyes were closed he could feel Stiles’ lips beaming against his.

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a prequel-ish for the whole verse itself. I haven't finished writing its first chapter but hopefully I'll be starting posting it before our summer vacation ends. I'll post it on my Tumblr, if you're interested. :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. :)
> 
> I have a Tumblr account under the same name. Sorry, too lazy to link it. :3
> 
> **NOTE! (April 2, 2013; 8:34 PM, Philippine time) I've changed the series name (hopefully someone'll notice) because I'll be adding something more for the series (probably at random). That's all! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more chapter to this one where the baby will be born and maybe some heart-to-heart between Uncle Peter and Derek. ;)  
> I'm pretty sure some of you where I got the reference in the summary. :D I got it from [this Hannah Montana episode](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enAddQO4HX0) :D  
> I may take a while to post the second chapter because I'm writing another story which is a response for a prompt. ;D  
> Ooh. Lastly, I might write a sequel-ish story for this series. :)


End file.
